PRIMER ANIVERSARIO!
by Cramee
Summary: Jake y Nessie cumplen el primer año de un amor eterno. Es su primer aniversario y ambos saben perfectamente el modo en que deben celebrarlo. ¿Que podemos esperar de esta candente pareja, en su aniversario?


**¡PRIMER ANIVERSARIO!**

POV NESSI.

Tener los ojos vendados crispaba mis nervios, además mi vestimenta no facilitaba la movilidad de mi cuerpo, no podía ver nada y eso solo significaba una cosa: Jake me tenia más que a su disposición.

-Jake-refunfuñe- no creo que la venda sea necesaria…

-Shh, Nessi, es necesaria. ¿Qué no te gustan las sorpresas?- me dijo con una voz que me erizo la piel de lo sensual que sonaba, por Dios, moría por verlo.

-¡No! Sabes perfectamente que detesto las sorpresas.

Soltó una ligera risa y tomándome de la cintura empezó a guiarme en medio de la casa. A pesar de haber ocupado la casa por un año, completo, no tenia ni el mínimo sentido de orientación y tampoco note cuando salimos de ella.

Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir la brisa sobre mi piel, Jake intento calentarme subiendo y bajando una y otra vez sus manos por mis brazos, ya que sus manos literalmente estaban ardiendo.

Uno de mis tacones, de casi 3 cm. que me estaban magullando los pies se atoro en medio del… ¿pantano?

-Jacob, dime que no estamos en medio del bosque…

-No, no estamos en medio del bosque-y sonó de lo mas sincero- nos estamos aproximando-concluyo.

Me maldije por haber dejado todo en sus manos ¿pero como negarme ante esos ojos de lobo de peluche? Suspire. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba ser yo la que pudiera darle la sorpresa, donde me hubiera negado, seria yo la que lo estaría guiando con los ojos vendados por la mitad del bosque, pero con una pequeña diferencia, que agradecí en lo interior de mi ser que a Jake no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Él no estaría con ropa, no, no, estaría totalmente desnudo, solo para mi y la naturaleza, deleitándome con sus reacciones al estar sin nada de ropa y al aire libre.

No reprimí la risa que salio de mis labios. Mi lobo favorito, tan sexy y con tanta imputó caminando desnudo y con los ojos vendados, inseguro por no poder ver ni la mínima sombra y refunfuñando por hacerlo pasar por eso, en serio que disfrute de solo imaginarlo.

Por lo menos yo estaba vestida, incomoda, pero vestida.

En definitiva no debí seguir el consejo de Alice de ponerme un sexy y pegado vestido color carmesí, pero bueno, no contábamos con que lo fuera a tener puesto por tanto tiempo.

POV JACOB.

Estaba utilizando todo mi autocontrol para no arrancarle a pedazos ese vestido que llevaba ceñido al cuerpo. Su escote y esas piernas largas y tersas me estaban volviendo loco, estaban disipando toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Podía ver y escuchar el roce de sus piernas al caminar, su tensión, sentir el frió de su piel. Podio ver cada una de sus reacciones, cosa que tampoco me ayudaba con mi autocontrol. Me la imaginaba con la piel erizada pero no por el frió, si no por la cercanía y el calor infernal de mi cuerpo.

Moría por verla desnuda y besar toda su piel.

Por fin vi titilar las lucecitas que me habían llevado tanto tiempo en colocar del modo correcto. Estaba inmensamente agradecido con la rubia, porque donde no hubiera sido por su maravillosa idea, por su decoración, su paciencia y el haber podido soportar mi presencia junto con mis pesados chistes que la sacaban de quicio, nada de lo que podían ver mis ojos y que sabia que le encantaría ver a los de mi Nessi, hubiera podido ser posible.

Nos encontrábamos prácticamente en la mitad del bosque, ya no podíamos ver más nuestra casa, ni siquiera a lo lejos, porque los miles de árboles nos dificultaban la vista. Por eso elegí el lugar, por lo árboles y por lo lejos que estaba de la civilización.

Miles de luces pegadas unas a otras en forma de línea recta colgaban de las miles ramas que ocultaban el cielo. Los titileos le daban una sensación irreal y pura, mágica. Las tiras de luces rodeaban la mesa de madera, con velas y dos copas de vino, justo en el centro. También había un pequeño mueble, que sabia que necesitaríamos en muy poco minutos.

-Cariño, falta poco ¿vale?- susurre en su oído.

Nessi dio un pequeño respingo y sonrió, asintió lentamente y un poco incomoda empezó a bajarse el vestido que ya lo tenia mas encima del muslo.

La boca se me hizo agua de ver aquella piel tan blanca y tan firme.

POV NESSI.

Estaba harta de tener encima ese incomodo vestido, o mas bien, ese minúsculo vestido. Deseaba tanto estar desnuda, mejor aun, que Jake me desnudara y pode deleitarme yo también con su desnudez, solo para mi mirada.

Jake se detuvo de repente y puso sus manos en mis hombros, supuse que eso quería decir que ya habíamos llegado a la tan esperada sorpresa.

-Llegamos mi cielo- me confirmo él en un susurro justo en mi oído como lo había echo antes y tan solo de sentir su respiración tan cerca hizo que un impulso recorriera todo mi cuerpo y con el las ganas de girarme y lanzarme a sus labios.

Sabía que un año era poco tiempo, pero aun sentía ese deseo hacia él como la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Quería sentir su piel con la mía, rozándose, húmeda y calida de tanta excitación y deseo.

Con un movimiento ligero quito el moño de mi venda y por fin mis ojos quedaron libres. Aun sin abrirlos sentía varios destellos, los deje cerrados un poco mas para que las luces no quemaran mi vista.

Quede completamente anonadada al ver lo que tenía frente a mí.

De repente me sentí como en un cuento de hadas, ahí estaba yo con mi príncipe azul, a diferencia de que yo llevaba un vestido demasiado sensual como para denominarlo "inocente" como los vestidos de princesa, pero eso no importaba. Me sentía en las nubes rodeada de miles de luces que hacían del bosque un refugio apetecible, con aquellas copas de vino que le daban un toque sensual a tanta fantasía.

-Jake…es perfecto- apenas pude susurrar.

No le di ni tiempo de reaccionar, ya mis labios estaban danzando con los suyos, en un beso tan frenético y desesperado que el calor me invadió por completo.

Me tomo con fuerza por la cintura, tome impulso y quede colgada en el, con mis piernas rodeando su cadera. Jake jadeo pero siguió besándome y me mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, lo tome con fuerza del cabello a la vez que sentía como el se desplazaba.

Sentí que algo rozaba mis brazos, abrí los ojos y vi las tiras de luces por toda mi piel. Si creía que no se podía ver más hermoso aquel sitio de fantasía, era muy ingenua. Ahora que estábamos completamente rodeados por las luces que eran las que rozaban mi piel, los árboles no se veían tétricos ni daban miedo, más bien te daban la sensación de querer treparte a ellos y ver todo desde arriba.

-Oh Jake- dije entre besos- Te amo, esto es maravilloso.

Me miro a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada, como por inercia.

Estaba mirando mi cuerpo y como el vestido había subido tan alto que ya se me veían las pequeñas braguitas rojas. Trago en seco y me deposito en el pequeño mueble color blanco que parecía más una pequeña cama.

Jake subió de nuevo su mirada a mis ojos y lamiendo sus labios, se inclino hacia a mi y sin previo aviso, aunque debí notar su intención en su mirada, movió las bragas e introdujo un dedo en mi, haciendo gemir y gritar por la sorpresa.

Seguía mirándome y yo me deleitaba con sus movimientos en mi centro y su mirada llena del más puro deseo.

Ahora sentía que aquel trayecto había valido la pena, esto era el cielo. Nunca habíamos echo el amor en un lugar tan hermoso y eso estaba a punto de pasar.

Beso mis labios a la vez que deslizaba mis braguitas por mis piernas, raro fue que no las hubiera arrancado de un solo tirón.

Bajo lentamente dándome besos en el cuello y en lo que podía lamber de mi pecho, luego vino el verdadero placer. Llego a mi centro y con una sonrisa tan picara digna de el, inclino su cabeza y empezó a lamber. Pronuncie su nombre al instante entre gemidos que mas bien parecían gritos reprimidos, él siguió con su labor, succionando y lambiendo sin parar.

El vestido tenía unas ligeras tiras que arranco, convirtiéndolo en un vestido straple, el cambio no fue tan malo, lo hizo aun más sensual. Bajo la parte del pecho y pellizco uno de mis pezones, moviendo su lengua a una mayor velocidad.

Sentí de inmediato la tensión de mi cuerpo y como un grito estaba por romper en mi garganta. Aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y ya no pude soportarlo mas.

-¡Jake!- grite al sentir la explosión de mi cuerpo y los pequeños temblores que lo recorrían.

Dio un último beso a mi sexo y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Nunca me cansare de esto, ni siquiera cuando celebremos nuestro 15ª aniversario- dijo sonriéndome y tocando uno de mis senos.

Me sentía en las nubes y por poco llego a jurar que lo estaba, vi las copas de vino y se me ocurrió una esplendida idea.

Una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro y rodando sobre el, obligándolo a cambiar de posición empecé con los botones de su camisa.

POV JACOB.

Cuando se sentó sobre mi sentí la humedad de su sexo en toda mi erección y me moví un poco haciéndola gemir, mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, que ahora solo estorbaba el roce de nuestra piel.

Cuando la quito por completo se puso de pie, tan sensual, con un movimiento felino, despacio y segura de sus movimientos. Jalo se vestido hacia abajo y lo quito por completo, alzando cada uno de sus pies.

Sentí como mis ojos brillaron, como otras lucecitas mas, al ver aquella diosa frente a mi, ahora si podía decir que esto era el paraíso, el cielo en todo su esplendor.

Se mordió el labio y mirándome de una forma descaradamente seductora dio media vuelta se acerco a la mesa. Yo no podía alejar mi mirada de su cuerpo que pronto seria mió.

Cuando dio vuelta de nuevo tenia en su mano la copa de vino y con esos mismos movimientos, que mi miembro sentía como ilegales, se acerco a mi, tomo un sorbo y volvió a su posición inicial, mis muslos.

Sus delicados dedos bajaron el cierre de mi pantalón, se apoyo en sus pies y alzo las caderas señalándome con uno de sus dedos que alzara las mías para bajar el pantalón y así lo hice.

Lo deslizo poco a poco junto con los boxers.

Se mordió de nuevo sus labios cuando mi erección salia disparada como pájaro libre de su jaula.

Me acerco la copa de vino y bebí un poco, pero no trague. La tome por la nuca y la jale hacia mi boca compartiendo con ella el dulce vino, que supo aun más dulce junto a su lengua.

POV NESSI.

Cuando nos separamos de eso beso dulce a causa del vino, me incline hacia su musculoso pecho derramando la copa de vino en él, dejando que se esparciera y que Jake brincara un poco por el contacto del vino con su piel.

Enarco una ceja, pero luego como si lo hubiera entendido, sonrió.

Regué un poco mas para luego acercar mis labios y empezar a lamber ese pecho musculoso, deleitándome con el sabor de su piel y del vino, haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo. Baje hasta su abdomen tan plano y fuerte lambiendo con más ímpetu y deseo, al saber que me aproximaba a aquel miembro que me estaba incitando a besarlo.

Totalmente recto como si pretendiera llamar la atención, lo tome en mis manos y Jake cerro sus ojos, acompañado de un pequeño suspiro.

Me arrodille en el pasto para mayor acceso e inclinando la copa de vino como antes, deje que ligeras gotas cayeran sobre su miembro, no dude en poner mis labios y retirar cada una de las gotas por completo, al cabo esa era mi idea.

Jake gemía y decía mi nombre con su voz ronca, ronca como siempre, cuando estaba excitado.

Subía y bajaba mis labios recorriéndolo por completo, saboreando el vino con mi lengua. Como me avía dicho él ni en mil años me cansaría de esto, nunca me cansaría del lobito que me volvía loca.

Acelere mi ritmo por unos minutos mas, hasta que Jake gruño y levantando su espalda me agarro de los brazos, acerco su boca y me beso, un beso rápido, duro y un poco violento, pero que en realidad era mas lo que e excitaba que lo que dolía.

-Te necesito, Nessi- susurro a mis labios levantándome y obligándome a poner a horcajadas sobre el.

-Y yo a ti, ahora mismo- alcance a decir antes de que entrara en mí.

Gemimos al instante y antes de que empezara envestirme me moví un poco, haciendo ligeros círculos, eso hizo que empezara a gemir mas y mas, humedeciéndome al instante.

Me levante un poco y Jake empezó con lo suyo. Entrando y saliendo tan deprisa que no pude contener los gritos de placer que salieron de mis labios, a la vez que el gruñía y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Bajo un poco el ritmo y volví hacer mis movimientos robándole nuevos suspiros y gemidos acompañados con mi nombre. Me acerque a sus labios y los vece a la vez que él empezaba de nuevo con las embestidas rápidas.

Me estaba volviendo loca y empecé a ver el triple de destellos debido a las luces. Jake gruñía y tocaba mis senos alzando su espalda y apretándome contra el, sin dejar de moverse ni por un segundo.

Estábamos necesitados, necesitados el uno del otro.

Embistió mas fuerte una, dos y tres veces, ya lo sentía llegar y a la cuerta vez lo sentí por completo dentro de mi, me vine sin poder evitarlo mordiendo su hombro para reprimir el grito, él gimió fuerte y me acerco mas a su pecho, como si pudiéramos convertirnos en uno solo y pude sentir dentro de mi cuando su orgasmo concluyo también.

Nos quedamos ahí, juntos por unos minutos, mientras que nuestros alocados corazones, que parecían galopar como caballos volvían a su normalidad. Nos abrazamos fuerte moviéndonos por última vez.

Se alejo un poco de mi y me dio un beso mágico, el beso que concluía este maravilloso encuentro, la mágica noche y nuestro primer aniversario, que aunque el vino no acompañaba al beso, a mi me supo mucho mas dulce.

Cuando el beso termino, sonrió picaramente como solía hacerlo y dijo:

-No puedo esperar a celebrar el próximo aniversario.

Volví a besarlo entre risas porque en realidad yo también lo esperaba con ansias.


End file.
